To Trust Again
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: Hermione was hurt once by the person that swore to always be there for her. When a sexy Slytherin jumps to help her get over this heartbreak and help raise her son, how could she say no? The question is after the dark deeds that have been dealt her way, will she allow herself to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed in relief. She flopped down on the couch and kicked her heels off. She was twenty-two, and a mother. Her son, Scorpius, was at his father's. Draco Malfoy was a very involved in his son's life. Hermione knew that when she had her drunken night with Draco that nothing would come out of it. Draco was now happily in a relationship with her best friend Harry Potter. She loved Draco but it was a brotherly love. She knew that he was happy with Harry and she would never take away that happiness. Draco and Harry were over the moon when she found out that they were having a baby and drove her crazy until they held him in their arms.

She walked to the fridge and grabbed a butter beer. She was walking toward the stairs when the floo flared to life. Draco stepped through and walked toward her.

"Get dressed. Something sexy. I'll be back in an hour to see if I approve. Do something green if you can, black wouldn't be bad either. No, I'm not telling you where you are going. Trust me please."

Hermione knew that Draco would never hurt her on purpose and make sure that whoever and wherever they were going were safe.

"Who is this blind date, may I ask?"

"Someone Harry told me to set you up with. You need a good shag. I have Scorp for the night so you don't have to worry. Do this for me."

Hermione sighed. "Do you like him?"

"He was a good friend but he was sent away before the war really started. When it was time for the final battle he showed up and saved your life along with many others. He killed his own father to save Dennis Creevy, who was trying to protect his brother. He was engaged but the stupid bint cheated on him and that in its own way made him give up his casanova ways. I know for a fact that he likes kids and would have no problem with Scorp. Scorp needs a daddy. Yeah, he already has me but he needs another daddy. We all know that Harry is the girl in our relationship. You deserve to be happy."

Hermione looked into the eyes of her friend and could see the sincerity there. She could never deny him anything which is how they ended up with Scorp in the first place.

"Which dress?"

"Can't dress yourself?" He said with a smirk. He pushed past her and headed toward her room. "I'll grab the dress, you take a shower."

"Is that your way of telling me I stink?"

She heard his laughter echo through the house while she headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I want you to have this book on your table and this lily in your hair. Everything will be fine. Have fun. Be safe." Draco kissed her cheek and pushed her toward the door. She turned back around toward him.

"Scorpius needs to be in bed by eight. He needs a bath and make sure his teeth are brushed. He will want a story before bed. Kiss him for me and tell him I love him."

"Yes, Mione, I know. Now, will you please go on his date. You don't have to worry about anything. He has it all planned out. He's paying so there's no point in arguing. I need you to remember to listen to your heart and not your head. Have fun." He pushed her toward the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

She nodded her head and stepped into the pub. It was crowded, more than usual for a Saturday. She walked to the bar and asked for a butterbeer.

"Now, kitten, is that all you can drink?"

_It was the two year anniversary of the final battle. Everyone was gathered at the Potter Mansion for a celebration. Firewhiskey was the drink for the night. Hermione was at the bar with Draco on one side and Harry on the other. She was downing shot after shot. She was up to twenty and slowing down when someone put another in front of her. _

"_Now, kitten is that all you can drink?" _

_She looked into the bluest eyes she has ever seen._

"Adrian?"

"The one and only, kitten. I'm guessing that Draco didn't tell you that I was your date tonight?"

She shook her head before launching herself at him for a hug. She became friends with Adrian through Draco and was heartbroken when he disappeared without even a goodbye. After she pulled back from the hug she lifted her fist and punched him.


End file.
